


Sunburn

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Silver gets sunburned and Flint has an idea, That's it, that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After being in a relationship for a few weeks, Flint seizes the opportunity to show Silver something new.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Sunburn

"Ow.” Silver said for the third time.

“Stay still.” Flint kept busy dabbing the sunburnt back laid out in front of him. “You know this is why some of us knew enough to keep our shirts on.”

Silver muttered something underneath his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Flint dabbed another particularly painful looking area. It wasn’t the worse case of sunburn he had seen in all his years, but he had no intention of telling Silver that. It was bad enough.

Silver groaned into his folded arms. He was stretched out on a pallet in the camp, too much in pain to put on a shirt for the new day. The entrance to the hut was covered by a long strip of cloth that kept out the morning sun. The room was kept in half shadow as he lay there, letting Flint tend his back with salve. There were things Flint should have been doing, duties to tend to, and yet here he sat beside Silver, fingers carefully applying the ointment, taking his time.

“What were you doing anyway to get so burnt…” Flint inquired. He remembered Silver busily working on something yesterday but for the life of him couldn’t think how it would result in this much sun.

“I was helping.” Silver protested. “It may surprise you that I can be useful aboard a ship _and_ off it from time to time.”

“I’m sure you can.” Flint said absently, a little irritably too. It made sense, in an idiotic sort of way. He should have known Silver wouldn’t have given a thought to his own care. Ever since they’ve arrived on the island, every since making that treaty with the Maroon Queen, ever since Silver stayed behind with them during that time, he’d worked harder than anyone to ensure the treaty was upheld between the two parties. At first Flint had thought it due to the daughter, to Madi. But over the last few weeks he had come to realize that wasn’t entirely so.

“Are you done?” Silver turned his head and looked at him curiously.

Flint stirred from his reverie to find his hand simply lingering on Silver’s lower back, salve dripping from his fingertips. “Not yet.”

Silver turned forward again, groaning into his folded arms as Flint moved to another painful patch.

He kept applying the salve, still thinking of the recent development between them that led to Silver letting Flint touch him like this without protest. It had been only a handful of times so far, but only on one of them had they both been in their cups, and even then Flint had known he had wanted it, and Silver murmured in his ear as they fucked, “This is real, isn’t it? Tell me it isn’t a dream.”

In the morning he had most certainly reminded Silver it wasn’t a dream for either of them.

Even now he couldn’t say for sure who had made the first move. It had simply been a series of slow, subtle movements towards each other, until there was no longer anything standing in the way between them. Even the past, which Flint still kept locked away, hadn’t kept him from kissing Silver, from letting his hands reach for him in the dark. There was something freeing in that, even as he wondered at himself for being able to do so.

“Besides, don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.” Silver winced as Flint applied salve to another painful stretch of back.

Flint shrugged. “There’s a certain level of enjoyment, yes.” He admitted slowly. “You should have kept your shirt on.”

He could have said, “Once this would have amused me and nothing more. Once I wouldn’t have given a fuck that you’re in pain. And now? Now I want to cover your body with mine and protect it, even from the sun. Now I want to tell you not to be a fool, that it pains me when you’re hurt.”

He didn’t want to say that now. He didn’t want to say any of it. He didn’t want to speak at all, if he were honest. He wanted to fuck and let that do the speaking for him. If this were merely Silver’s leg paining him, Flint would have been able to work with that. He had learned how to maneuver Silver’s body in bed, so that his leg wasn’t injured further. He also had learned to let Silver shift in position as need be, and they still both enjoyed it, however they fucked.

But this, with Silver incapacitated like this, well, he couldn’t even put his arms around him. Silver couldn’t lie on his back and let him suck his cock. The only part of him within easy reach was…

Flint let his gaze wander down the expanse of burned skin to Silver’s breeches, hanging loosely around his hips. It would be so easy to pull them down and let his tongue explore the silky crease between Silver’s cheeks.

They’d never done that. Not yet. They’d fucked and Flint’s sucked his cock because Silver truly hadn’t thought he would do it, and then he’d been speechless for the entire time that Flint had done it, which had been well worth it.

But this…he wondered if it would be too much for Silver. If it would disgust him, if he would want to put an end to everything if Flint touched him there with his mouth.

“What’re you thinking about?” Silver turned his head again, gazing back at him.

Flint sat back and cleared his throat. “Well.”

His hand was still on Silver’s back, he realized. Slowly he drew it down to rest on Silver’s ass. “One or two things.” He let his gaze linger on Silver’s ass before he looked up to meet his eyes.

There was a heated, hungry look in Silver’s eyes as he looked at Flint over the curve of his shoulder. “What sort of things?”

Flint swallowed. He could leave this alone. It didn’t have to go any further. They could stay where they were so far, touching and kissing and fucking, and…

…and he couldn’t leave it there. He needed more. He wanted to explore Silver in all ways.

“Let me show you?” He offered it quietly, fully expecting Silver to demand more details first or to simply say no.

Instead there was a soft shrug of his shoulders. “All right.”

Flick licked his lips and set the salve aside, wiping his fingers on the blanket.

“I’m going to take your breeches down.” He said aloud, waiting for Silver to tell him no.

Instead Silver gave him another shrug of his shoulders, letting the movement ripple down his back, all the way to his ass.

Slowly Flint reached for his breeches, tugging them down over his hips, slowly revealing Silver’s ass. His cheeks were paler than the rest of his body, in wide comparison with the normal tan of his arms and leg, and the sunburnt hue of the spread of his back. They were pale as moonlight and rose from the soft slope of his back to firm rounded perfection.

Flint moved so that he was more fully behind Silver, and then slowly nudged at his legs, until Silver got the hint and spread them further apart, his buttocks tensing slightly as he did, his back arching a little.

Flint settled his hand on Silver’s lower back. “Calm down.”

“I am calm.” Silver muttered into his arms.

“Tell your ass that.” Flint told him. He let his hand slide further down, resting on Silver’s right cheek.

Silver jerked his head over his shoulder looking at him sharply. For a moment he and Flint just eyed each other and then Silver let his head drop down between his shoulders.

Flint felt the surrender in his body, the way his cheeks slightly softened in tension under his hand, before Silver spoke. “Go on then.”

Flint pressed his hand firmly against Silver’s skin. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Flint exhaled slowly. He looked down at the v of Silver’s legs and slowly reached for his knees, pushing them slightly apart. He wanted all of this, but mostly he wanted to see Silver’s hole.

Still, first he leaned upward to survey Silver’s ass. Those perfect, pert round cheeks that he’d definitely enjoyed during fucking. He cupped them first in his hands, letting Silver get used to the warmth of his palms as he savored the succinct pleasure of touching him like this. Then looped his fingers down the crease of his ass and slowly drew them further apart.

Silver sucked in a breath. “What’re you-“ He caught himself from finishing the question, but it lingered in the air, hesitant yet curious.

“Let me show you.” Flint said again. He prayed that Silver would actually let him show him, and waited a few minutes, letting them pass before he moved again.

He cupped Silver’s ass again, smoothing his palms once more over those perfectly round cheeks, letting his thumbs slide down the swell of his ass.

Silver drew in a breath and it made his back arch slightly and his ass push further in the air, towards Flint. Flint pressed his fingers in more firmly, letting the swell of Silver’s ass part his cheeks towards him.

He leaned downward, spreading Silver’s ass more fully between his fingers and thumbs, openly exposing his hole. For a moment Flint couldn’t breathe, just looking at him like this. That tight exposed orifice, simply waiting for his touch. He took a deep breath and let his thumb brush over it, watched Silver shiver under his touch.

He’d seen it before, but had never allowed himself to linger like this. He watched Silver’s body tense again slightly, the soft pinkness of him furled tight, the soft fine hair of Silver’s body. Flint stroked his thumb gently over him, feeling Silver tremble faintly at his touch. He did again, merely softly teasing him until he felt Silver’s body relax again.

Silver arched and shrugged his shoulders, letting his entire body relax under Flint’s gaze.

Slowly Flint lowered his head, letting himself look at all the intimacies of Silver, the way his hole slowly unfurled beneath Flint’s fingers. Some of his fingers were slick with salve, but now he slicked more of them, just in case.

Now he took a deep breath and lowered his head further, letting the length of his tongue run up along the length of Silver’s cleft. Straight over his hole and upwards, letting his hole tremble under Flint’s tongue and then finally, he breathed over that exquisite hole and in that motion, Flint knew the full measure of the power allowed him. He had to make the most of it while he had it.

He let his tongue brush over Silver, lightly and then again, testing the waters as he drew him into further relaxation.

Silver gasped, his shoulders shooting upwards. “The fuck.”

Flint chuckled as he did again, letting the vibrations of his humor ripple over Silver’s ass. He settled more comfortably between Silver’s thighs, still cupping one of his cheeks as he leaned in closer. He let the whole of his tongue pass over Silver’s hole, and then pressed every so firmly with the tip. And then he pressed further, slowly, exploring the wonders of Silver’s body.

Silver moaned as Flint reached that tight knot inside him, just flicking it briefly with his tongue. “Jesus christ.”

He squirmed faintly and Flint squeezed his cheek again, savoring the feel of Silver’s skin under his fingertips.

Flint withdrew his tongue for a moment. “Too much?”

“If you stop now.” Silver’s voice was strained. “I will kill you myself.”

Flint grinned and licked him again. He wanted to make Silver hunger for this, wanted him to know all the myriad aspects of lust. He wanted Silver to not able to look at him without wanting every part of him. It was only fair, for that was how Flint felt about him.

He licked and sucked lightly and teased Silver until Silver was writhing and squirming against the pallet, his sunburnt back forgotten in his desire for pleasure, for release, for Flint.

“Please.” He gasped. “Please, Flint.”

“Please what?” Flint inquired, swiping his tongue upward again between Silver’s cheeks, just for the hell of it.

“Please let me come.” Silver moaned.

“Are you sure you like this?” Flint asked innocently. There was no need to ask the question. He had only to look between Silver’s legs to see his cock trapped there, heated and swollen with desire.

“Fucking yes.” Silver panted. “I like it. I like your tongue and your mouth and your beard.”

“Very well.” Flint gripped his ass and buried his face between Silver’s cheeks, sucking lewdly at his hole in a fast, hungry rhythm. His beard rubbed the insides of Silver’s cheeks, and perversely Flint enjoyed that. How Silver would ache faintly there, so intimately, because of him.

Silver’s moans grew louder and louder until Flint half wanted to gag him, and half wanted to see just how much he could make Silver scream.

Instead he set his teeth just faintly to the edge of Silver’s rim, grazing him faintly, before plunging his tongue inside him once more. He pressed against the tight knot inside Silver until his body shook and trembled violently as he came, his release rushing out of him in a wave of pleasure.

Flint gave one more lick to Silver’s hole, loving the way it quivered in response and then finally sat back.

Silver lay there quietly, face still buried in his arms.

Flint took this opportunity to rise and go over to the bucket of water by the wall and rinse his mouth. He kept his back towards Silver, waiting for him to break the silence. Again he wondered if he had gone too far.

“How long were you going to wait before showing that to me?” Silver’s voice when he spoke was lazy, sated with pleasure.

Flint felt his shoulders relax. He turned and looked at him. “I don’t know.”

“Well then,” Silver gave a long sigh, letting his body slump more against this pallet. “This sunburn was worth it.”

Flint’s laughter spilled out of him. He went back to sitting beside Silver and placed his hand on Silver’s ass.

Silver looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes dancing with mischief. “How long do you think it’ll take to heal?”

“A few days,” Flint murmured. “And then you’ll be up and about as before.”

“Good.” Silver said.

“Good?” Flint repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“That means we can do that again.” Silver said.

Flint smiled. “Yeah, I suppose we can.” He leaned forward and kissed Silver lightly on the mouth. “For now I have duties to attend to.” He gave his ass a final squeeze and got up.

When he stepped outside the hut, Flint looked around the camp, feeling strangely free and content. As he made his way to the beach, already he found his thoughts returning to Silver, waiting for him. It would be a long day, but the wait would be worth it.


End file.
